Tears of an Angel
by animeidiot123
Summary: Yugi dies for 5 minutes and then comes back, but somethings not right. I SUCK at summarys!!!! Rating might go up. Words like 'Yu-yugi' are stuttering! R&R *Complete* Yea! I beat my deadline! Merry Christmas!
1. Default Chapter

Tears of an Angel  
disclaimer- Yes, I invented YGO. That would be SO cool!  
\yami\ /yugi/ [flashbacks] ~thoughts~  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi Mutou was laying in a hospital bed. He had been in a horrible car, ahem, bus wreck.   
*********************************************************************************************  
The roads had been extremely icy for the date was December 14. The busdriver always picked Yugi up first. Mr. Tamachi (The bus driver) drove too fast on the bridge and the bus began to swerve. Unfortunatly, there was a steep hill without guardrails after the bridge. "AAUUGGGGHHHH!" The bus and two people in the bus began to (literally) roll down the hill. Yugi landed right leg and left arm straight. Left leg and right arm bent. The teen's chest had been stabbed with 3 or 4 pens and pencils. He was bleeding really badly. \Yugi!\ Yami had sensed fear and panic in his aibo's mind. Yugi was too out of it to even respond. An ambluence had been called by one of the commeners that lived in that area. Yugi was rushed to the hospital, where he was laying. The teen was hooked up to many machines. ( a/n Sorry, can't tell ya what happened ta the busdriver. This is coming from my memory. I don't KNOW what happened, I was like 4!!!)   
"NNNOOO!!!! YAMI!" Yami mmediatly rushed oiver to his aiboi. "Yu-yugi?" Yami scooped Yugi into his arms as best as he could with all the 'gizmos and mechnisms'. "Yami, I don-don't wanna die!" "What would give you the idea that you'd die?" Yugi gulped. "I was in this place and this figure of pure light read my name and everything I had done in my life. It was like a court, but I was the defendent." "Oh Ra... This figure, what did he look like?" "I don't know, he was just really bright, but it didn't hurt my eyes..." Yugi suddenly started crying and coughing at the same time. This made Yugi throw-up. The vomit started clogging Yugi's lungs. He couldn't breath. Using his final breath of air, Yugi barly whispered, "I'm sorry for barfing on you. I love you Yami." "Yugi, I love you too." The heart moniter flatlined and Yugi died. ~My little light, you're gone...~ Yami let the tears roll down his ancient Egyption face. ~Ra, let his suffering end.~  
  
WAAAAGGHHHH!!!!!! I'm SO mean 2 my fave charectors! Ya know, I don't think you're gonna read any of my old stories. This is WAY better! R&R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of an Angel  
disclaimer- I WISH I owned YGO, but I don't!  
~thoughts~ \Yami\ /Yugi/  
Next chappie isn't gonna be uploaded tyll I get *3* reviews! Do ya adoring reviewers know how hard it is to draw the Dark Magician?? I'm been drawing it for *3* hours! I'm not done yet either...  
Chapter 2  
  
"Yugi..." Yami was clutching onto Yugi's small, fragile body tightly. Yami couldn't believe his aibou was dead. The thought was just too horrible. To Yami's supprise, his 'dead' hikari responded. "Yes." The Pharoah almost dropped Yugi. "What the! But, you're supposed to be dead! You're heart stopped for over 5 minutes!!!!" Yugi shrugged.  
In an hour a very flustered Tea, Joey, Triston, and Ryou entered the room. By the look on her face you could tell Tea had been crying. "Yugi!? I-but Yami told us you were dead!" Joey's face clouded over. "Hey, man that was not funny!" "Yeah," Triston chimed in. "He did die...Then he came back." Yugi and his Yami shared glances at their friends' strickened faces. Ryou nodded. He understood what they meant, unlike Joey. Joey looked more confused then normal.  
A couple hours and alot of paperwork later, Yugi was admitted from the hospital. ~Huh?~ Yami had thought he had seen Yugi glowing. ~Nah! Must of been the moonlight.~ Yami shook the thought out of his mind. "Yami?" "Huh, it's nothing aibou. I just thought I saw something strange. Damn it. I'm starting to act like Joey..." Yugi laughed at Yami's muttered responce.  
At the gameshop, Solomen was glad to see his grandson alive. He had heard about the wreck. "Yugi!" Solomen embraced Yugi in a bear hug. "Hi Grampa!" After wrestleing out of his Jiichan's hold, Yugi went to his room. \Yugi.\ /Huh?/ Yami had opened their telepathic link.  
\Daijabou?\  
/Yea. Why do you ask?/  
"Because, if you weren't, I coldn't tease you!" Yugi rolled his eyes as Yami appeared in the room and grabbed the remote. "Ne!" Yami looked at the remote control, then at his aibou. "Oh, were you gonna watch tv? Gomen nasi." A deranged grin was on Yami's face. He knew Yugi was going to watch 'Inuyasha'. Yugi pouted. "What are we watching?" Yami's smile grew even more. "National Geographic." The Pharoah laughed as Yugi fell off the bed, anime style.   
  
BEEP BEEP!  
"Yugi! You're alarm has been going off for an hour! For Ra's sake! Get UP!!!" A very pissed off Yami was hitting Yugi with a pillow. Yugi awoke and began to fake cry. "I-i'm not riding th-that bus!" Yami immediatly stopped. "Oh Yugi! Will get you a ride." Yugi swore under his breath. "Damn it!" Yugi didn't want to go to school.  
After being dropped off at Domino High School, Yugi prepared to walk inside, but 2 bullies stopped him. "I don't think so." Yugi cowered and prepared for pain. Yugi looked up in surprise, the bullies were beating him to a bloody pulp, but no physical damage was inflicted. ~What the!? Could it be!? Did I- am I an......~  
  
  
HA-HA!!! Cliff hanger!!!! I know what's going 4 once! Ok. R&R  
Translations  
ne-hey  
gomen nasi-sorry 


	3. Chapter 2

Tears of an Angel  
disclaimer-really. i don't own this  
Chapter 3  
~Am I an angel!?~ The thought didn't supprise Yugi. When he had died, in those 5 minutes Yugi had been greeted by an angel. The angel had told Yugi that he had a choice to live or not. If he would live he'd be tested. He had 1 day to turn his life around or he'd die. ~That means I have 3 hours to death.~ \Yugi?\  
/Yea?/  
\Need some help?\  
/N-no./ Yugi responded far too quickly. With that Yami emerged in front of the bullies eyes. "Wha!?" "Yami? Why did you do that?" Yami responded, "They won't live long enough to tell my story anyway." Yami smirked, then looked closer at Yugi. ~Huh? He's not hurt??~ Yami tilted his head, then proceeded with a lecture and a 'mind crush'. "Serves 'em right." The Pharoah then looked over at his light. "Well, it seems I wasn't imagining it..." "Errr, imagining what?" "I could have sworn you were 'glowing'!, at the hospital and now you're practically invisuable!" Yugi raised a hand to his face. Yami was right, he looked like a ghost. "Anou...maybe I should explain..." "You're damn right ya should!" Yugi trembled when Yami spit those words out. "Uh, wh-when I wa-was dea-dead I uh made a um choice to l-live or d-di-die! I wish I chose to die!" With that Yugi turned and fled from the spot he was standing just a second ago. "Yu-yugi?" Yami couldn't believe what had happened. ~I pray that Ra would forgive me for scaring the soul I vowed to protect.~ Yami turned and ran into Yugi's homeroom class. "Tea! Joey! I need your help!" "Whad's da matta, Yami?" Tea rolled her eyes at Joey and tryed to decipher what the blonde had said. "He said 'doushita no'." "You know how Yugi came back to life yesterday?" The group nodded. "Uh maybe we shouldn't talk about this now..." "You're right. Let's talk about when Yugi completly DISAPEARRS!!!!" "Whad's his prob?" Joey mumbled to Tea. They stepped into the hall and Yami continued, "Yugi said he had a choice to make, then he said he wished he would just die." This confused the already confused teens. Yami sighed, "Just help me find him!"  
The trio searched all of Domino City, but no sign of Yugi. "This is impossible! He has probally already disapearred!" Yami sank to his knees. ~I was given another day with my koi, but I just betrayed him!~ Yami wept bitterally for what seemed like hours. "Yami." ~Huh, what the...~ A sillohete with crown shaped hair apearred.  
  
OMG!!! I don't wanna write the end! It's not gonna be a cutsy ending! Wagh!!  
Okay..before I become hysterical, R&R  
Doushita nu- what's wrong 


	4. Chapter 4

Tears of an Angel  
disclaimer-can't think of anything creative, I don't own YGO  
Chapter 4  
"Yami, Gomen nasi." Yami looked up at his light. "For what Aibou?" Yugi responded, "For all the times I lied to you." Yami began crying in awe. Yugi smiled through his own tears, "I have alwas been an angel. You were keeping me human. It has been engraved in the universe for all time, 'light cannot be without darkness, and night can't be without day. Ashiteru, Yami" Yugi began to glow and grow wings. "Ashiteru," Yami said, still crying. Yugi had completly disapearred by this time. ~My koi, I will see you again.~  
Ding-dong! Yami heard the church bells ring. Yugi's funeral was beginning. "We arew gathered here to say goodbye to our beloved Yugi Mutou....." The service was beginning. Yami leaned back and closed his eyes. Visions of Yugi filled his mind. \Ashiteru, my koi.\ To Yami's great dissapontment, no one responded. \I'll miss you, untill your'e next lifetime...\ Yami began to cry. Solomen came over and patted Yami on the back. "At least we had 14 glorious years with him, that's is a true gift from God." ~Yes I suppose it is. Ra blessed us with Yugi for 14 years. At least his suffering has ended.~ Yami listened to the rest of the service. ~I'll miss you, my little light.~  
  
How SHORT! Any way R&R. You can imagine what happens next, that's THE END! Merry Christmas!!! 


End file.
